Unexpected Love
by DemiTtteLove
Summary: Rosie and Percy finally got to talk to each other after Percy had helped Rosie after a terrible accident she had. But after Rosie had realised how much Percy did to help her, she realised her feelings for him were more than just friendship.
1. Chapter 1

It was a winter morning on the Island of Sodor. The tracks were slippery and full of snow. Rosie the pink engine was puffing down the track cheerfully. She really liked snow. She considered it...magical in a way. She went up a hill enjoying the weather around her, but what she didn't realise was that she was going too fast. She couldn't stop. Before she knew it, she crashed and fell of the rails. Her metal was scratched and she was in pain. But Rosie had to wait for an engine to pass by so she can get help. Then she heard a familiar whistle; it was Thomas. Thomas was an engine that Rosie admired and wanted to befriend. But Thomas didn't feel the same way, so he kept ignoring her in the past. He was kinda used to ignoring her, so he just passed by despite Rosie's cries for help. Meanwhile, Percy the small engine was puffing down the track. Suddenly he saw poor helpless Rosie off the rails. He immediately stopped and looked at her. He didn't know her well and these two had never talked to each other but it was heartbreaking to see her like that. "Don't worry, I'll go get some help.. I'll be right back", he said. So he went as fast as his four small wheels could carry him to fetch Rocky and a flatbed. That was very tiring for little Percy but he was determined to help her. Rocky lifted her onto the flatbed and Percy took her to the Steamworks. Percy arrived at the Steamworks with Rosie on the flatbed. He told Victor what had happened. Then Rosie smiled at Percy. "Thank you so much Percy! You're a hero!". Percy was surprised; he wasn't usually called a hero but he loved it! "Anytime Rosie!" Then Percy went away to finish his jobs. He was running late but didn't really care. All he could think of that moment was Rosie. How was she at that moment? Was she okay? Was Victor working on her?... 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Rosie was fixed and she was ready to be really useful again. "Thanks Victor!" she said. "You're welcome, my friend, just be more careful next time", Victor said. Rosie smiled. "Yes I will!" 

Rosie puffed out of the Steamworks. She still couldn't stop thinking about Percy. It was very nice of him that he did so much to help her even though they hadn't even talked to each other in the past. The did know a few things about each other, but never got the chance to talk. 

Later that day, while everyone was busy, Percy met Rosie at Brendam Docks. She was shunting trucks."Hi Rosie!" he said "I see that Victor has done a really good job! You look wonderful!" Percy realised what he just have said and mentally slapped himself. 

"He wouldn't have done it if you hadn't helped me" Rosie giggled "so thank you once more" 

Percy smiled at her. 

After some silence, Rosie asked Percy something. "I would really like to talk to you again. I have an empty shed next to mine. Would you like to come tonight?" 

Percy was excited "I would LOVE it!!!" 

"Well, see you tonight!" 


	3. Chapter 3

That night, Rosie was at her shed when she heard an engine coming. It was Percy. Rosie: Hello Percy Percy: Hi Rosie! There was some silence Rosie: Um..Percy...I want to thank you again for helping me. Percy: No problem! You don't need to thank me. Rosie: I do! You're a hero! Percy still wasn't used to receiving such compliments. Percy: W-Well I have had many accidents too. I hold the record for most accidents on Sodor. Rosie: Really?! Percy: Yeah.. like the time when I crashed into the baggage trolley. Baggage, clothes and sticky jam flew into the air and fell on me and Sir Topham Hatt. He was very cross at me. Rosie: Come on, it was just an accident! Percy: A stupid accident! I'm the stupidest engine in the world! Everyone else says so. Rosie: Percy... Percy: *tears up* A-and I always get things wrong! Rosie: Percy... Percy continued saying negative things about himself while Rosie got out of her shed, went to the shed where Percy was and faced him. Percy: *crying*...and I can't do anything r-right! Rosie: You forgot something. Percy: W-What? Rosie moved towards Percy and kissed him... Percy was in complete shock for that moment so he couldn't react. Rosie slowly backed off. Rosie: That you're my hero. That's what you forgot. That you're very special and sweet. That you're one of a kind. That you were there for me where nobody else was. I love you. It took Percy a while to get out of his shock, but when he did, he answered in a soft voice "I love you too" So they both went to sleep without saying any more words. That night was sure to be unforgettable for both of them.


End file.
